


For Fire and Water were Prominent Opposites

by Shoeless_Sam



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Random Pairing Generator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: When Michael Hanlon opens the door to find Hermes standing there, it's a bit of a shock.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase / Audra Phillips, Mike Hanlon & Annabeth Chase, Mike Hanlon / Percy Jackson





	For Fire and Water were Prominent Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay okay-- before the pitchforks and the fire come out; this whole story/ship was randomly generated for me thanks to a helpful name wheel thingy. But like,,, it has potential maybe?
> 
> I'm not sure how much I'll write of this yet hahaha
> 
> Also it's so not sticking to any canon so just roll with it ;)

Mike had grown up believing a certain set of things; his parents had perished in a fire when he was young and so he now lived with his grandfather, he had never left his small town and he was not allowed to, and he was never allowed to make friends. Well technically it was never to talk to strangers but that ends up being the same thing when you are homeschooled.

So of course on his seventeenth birthday that was all thrown out the window with a knock on his door.

“Mikey, can you get the door?!” his grandpa, Leroy, called out from the kitchen.

“Course gramps!”

Mike set his book down before walking over to the door. Instead of seeing one of the neighbors or his grandpa’s friends, he saw a man in a bright gold mail carrier uniform. His satchel had the name “Hermes” written in bright gold lettering.

“Uhh… the mailbox is down the driveway. Do you need help sir?”

“No Mike, that won’t be necessary,” the man said with a bright smile. I have a special delivery for you… can’t fit in any ordinary mailbox.”

Mike shifted a little. He could feel his hands clamming up. “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“I’m hardly a stranger.”

Somehow, that did not make Mike feel any more comfortable.

“Gramps!!! There’s a strange man at the door impersonating a mail man but I think he just hit his head!!!”

* * *

From there, things had been a blur. The man, who had introduced himself as Hermes, had left a note with Mike. He had clear instructions not to open it till after he talked with his grandpa.

His grandpa had decided to sit them down in the den. Mike let the leather couch consume him.

“I’m sorry this had to happen on your birthday, my boy,” his grandpa started. He had a sad twinkle in his eyes.

“Not your fault, gramps. What’s going on?” Mike tried to bite back the words, yet they poured out. “Is this about my parents?”

“In a way… there’s no way to say this. But.. your dad is a god.”

Mike felt his body tense up. Waves of emotions washed over him; grief, understanding, resolution, happiness, confusion. All the pieces of the puzzle were coming together but now he needed glasses as bad as Richie did.

“He and your mother met one summer. The relationship didn’t last long, but you came from it.”

“But… the story? About my parents and the fire-”

“That is all true. But it isn’t the time to talk about sad things now. I believe you have a letter to read.”

And with that, Leroy kissed Mike’s head and walked upstairs.

“Happy birthday Mikey.”

* * *

_ Dear Michael Hanlon, _

_ My name is Percy Jackson. I have sent this letter with Hermes to bring to you. I hope it finds you well… I am not in a great place. I think that you will be a great help to me on my quest. If you choose to accept it, meet me in New York. _

_ Best regards, Percy Jackson _

What caught Mike most by surprise was not the random letter from a random boy from New York, but that Mike could read it. One, he had Dyslexia. Two, he was 85% sure that the letter was written in ancient Greek.

* * *

After a very long talk with his grandpa, Mike got into a bus the next morning headed to New York. His grandpa refused to tell him anything, so he was essentially only going in with his packet of pretzels and his phone.

Mike watched out the window as they drove. The driver was not talking to him- or even looking at him. It gave Mike the creeps if he thought about it too much.

The trip lasted a solid day, but by the time the sun was setting they had arrived at their destination. Mike had no clue what was happening. It looked just like a normal summer camp.

“What are we doing here?”

Unsurprisingly, the driver gave no response.

When the car stopped fully, Mike hopped out. He did not plan on staying in the stuffy car for any longer.

He looked around. There were lots of people all in bright orange shirts. Some were running around, while others sat. Some were even playing volleyball.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw three figures walking up to him. He turned and was greeted by a man in a wheelchair, a girl with bright blonde hair, and perhaps the most handsome boy he’d ever seen.

“Hello,” the man in the wheelchair said. He seemed old and wise. Mike quite liked him. “I am your camp director, Chiron. Unfortunately your other camp director is, er, busy.”

“More like sleeping the day away so he can dream of getting drunk,” the handsome boy joked. He had a radiant smile.

Mike was more focused on the boy with the pretty sea green eyes and fluffy black hair with streaks of grey in it.

“I’m Percy, I think you got my letter?”

“Yeah, I did. I’m really confused about it though.”

He laughed softly. “Yeah, sorry about that. Wisegirl will give you the full rundown while I get things ready. Have fun.”

“Th-thanks!”

Mike felt his cheeks heat up and watched as Percy jogged away, Chiro wheeling behind him.

“I know that look all too well,” the girl said, very amused. Mike turned to her.

“You must be wisegirl?”

“My name is Annabeth. But people around here call me wisegirl.”

“Why’s that?” Mike asked cautiously. Annabeth started walking and he stayed close.

“My mom is Athena.”

“Who?”

The girl laughed soft. “You’re very new to this, huh?” Mike nodded a little, his cheeks heating up once again. This time for a totally different reason. “Athena is the goddess of wisdom.”

“Does that mean you can read my mind?!” Mike did not know whether to be scared or impressed.

“Maybe,” the girl said matter-of-factly with a smug grin. Annabeth was so cool. Mike was downright jealous. He would even admit to it.

He assumed her and Percy must have been good friends. How could they not be? Annabeth was perfect. She was pretty and smart and confident.

“What am I thinking right now then?!”

“Hmm… how hot Percy is?”

Mike was flustered beyond belief. “Wh-what?!! No!”

“Oh come on, I saw the way you looked at him. You totally checked him out.”

Mike’s brain raced with the thoughts of Percy knowing he thought he was handsome. He’d get on a plane--another strict no in the rules--just to get out of here faster.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him?”

“Why? We’re not friends.”

“No. But my girlfriend would totally kill me if I didn’t let her set you two up.”

“Oh! I thought you might be dating Percy or something-”

“Gods no!” She laughed her ass off like she had heard the funniest joke in the world. “Been there, done that.”

Mike nodded along like he understood anything that was happening.

“We dated as kids. Well, tweens really. Turns out the guy you like when you’re twelve gets on your nerves when you’re sixteen.”

“That makes sense. And your girlfriend?”

“Her name is Audra,” Annabeth said with a soft smile. “She’s an Aphrodite kid. She came to camp not too long after I did and after the whole breakup… she just turned out to be what I wanted.”

“That’s really sweet.” Mike wanted that too. The little voice in his head offered up the name Percy. But he pushed that aside. More than anything though, he wanted friends. And maybe Annabeth could be a good one.

“It is! You should meet her some time!! She’s staying with her mom right now, but she should be back soon!”

“Is her mom the god?”

“Yes and no. She has a mortal mom and a god mom.”

“And who’s Aphrodite? You said that was one of her moms, right?” Mike was still trying to make sense of it all. Annabeth nodded along. “So if everyone here has a god parent-”

“Godly parent.”

“Right. Who’s mine?”

“Well… we don’t know. We won’t know until you get claimed. Nothing really narrows it down.”

“How will I know when I’ve been claimed?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll know.”

The only thing Mike could think about was how much he was worrying.


End file.
